


A devilish prompt

by IcyShyGuy



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Real World, Angel!Michael, GTAV AU, Minecraft, any world, demon!gavin, please avoid mavin...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyShyGuy/pseuds/IcyShyGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an idea that i thought of that came from superiorjeans on Tumblr. it is a picture of an Angel Michael grabbing a demon Gavin<br/>i would love to see some stories of this au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

i would like to see both Gavin and Michael watch over a person and they bicker with Gavin wanting mischief and Michael raging at him.  
it would seem like something cute.  
i think i will post more prompts if i want to read something but don't want to write it. hopefully it would inspire anyone with writer's block

Cheers

IcyShyGuy

P.S.  
make sure to mention superiorjeans as it was their artwork that inspired this prompt.


	2. Quick Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just want to check something...

IS ANYONE WORKING ON THIS PROMPT?!

LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE AWESOME.

Cheers 

IcyShyGuy


End file.
